


Despair Days

by Silvy_chan



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Enjoy!, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvy_chan/pseuds/Silvy_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The existance of Izuru Kamukura was kept out of sight and out of mind for a long time but the reserve course reconize the boy as Hajime Hinata. Spiraling downward, Hope's Peak Academy didn't know they held ultimate despair in their borders because they haven't met a certain lady yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair Days

The boy looked onto the school with a typical name and a letter of acceptance. The boy's name was Hajime Hinata. Hinata was the most simplest person you could find on the planet. He liked any popular songs, he followed what everyone wants, he is the typical 'normal' person. Him going to Hope's Peak Academy was almost an impossible dream but his parents spent their whole lives saving money to get their son into this school. Hajime Hinata is a boy born with no talent, a reserve course student, with the tuition here he was standing in front of the school. Hinata then walked into the first class in the Reserve Department, looking out the window from his seat he saw the Hope's Peak Elementary Department children playing happily and a girl with strawberry hair talking with a smile to the little kids. The Reserve Department start school earlier than the Primary Department, so most likely she was talented. She looked a bit familiar. Hinata then remembered the girl was Junko Enoshima, Super Highschool Level Gyaru, a teen model with so much beauty. It's a wonder that she doesn't mind being with little kids, she talked most to a little girl in a wheelchair. Hinata sighed a bit as the class started but he really didn't pay attention until the end as the teacher reminded the class of something making Hinata's blood freeze.

"There would be a test after each quarter for you to stay in the class. If you get below a 70% then we would have to send you back to the public schools."

Hinata was nervous he normally scores high but what if he got unlucky and done horrible on the final test? Then he would be screwed! Hinata was horribly nervous too nervous.

Through out the day, Hinata learned quickly he hated his classes. The reserve course doesn't get any of the good classes in the school just simple math, science, and others. Hinata learned that just being in Hope's Peak isn't enough. Hinata wanted talent to the point where he would kill to get it. Too bad that only leads you to jail.

One year has gone and passed and Hinata manage to make it not failing anything. The end of quarter is soon and Hinata felt worse than ever before. The feeling of 'why try anymore' hit him and Hinata sighed this time not able to fight it. Over the year, the primary department students, also known as the talented kids, bullied and hit Hinata so many times. The boy sometimes go home with blood slipping from his mouth. It was getting worse to a point where Hinata considered dropping out many times. Then one day, meeting a girl changed his life. Hinata was done and beaten and he laid against the school wall staring at the sky feeling weak, when Junko Enoshima approached him. Of all people!

Hinata worried she was going to spit on him or something when he visibly flinched, Enoshima assured "Oh no I won't hurt you I want to help you. You hate being talentless right?" Hinata looked up at her and stared with awe. How could someone like her help someone like him and understand his pain? Hinata slowly nodded which Enoshima smirked "How about we talk?" She extended her hand and Hinata took it into his own and couldn't help but to feel the soft skin a bit before standing up onto his feet.

\---

Hinata stared at the brochure in his hand one that Junko Enoshima gave to him a month ago. Today was the day, Hinata would finally get talent by participating in the Izuru Kamukura project. Nervously he entered the hospital part of the school and Hinata saw many helpful people there leading him into the room he is staying. Hinata would be missing school for a month but this is school provided so there wouldn't be any issues...right? Each day Hinata was put into a machine mostly to sleep, at first he was too terrified to sleep but eventually he started to sleep. Each time he did, Hinata dreamed of his past. Some of his grandfather who adored him so much, some of his parents who expected too much from a normal kid, and others of his old school then Hope's Peak.

After time had past, Hinata felt his mind drifting more and more. He started to forget who people were but he kept a firm memory of who he was. Hinata also felt his hair getting a little longer and he wanted to cut it but none of the doctors would let him. Hinata sighed as he sat on the bed, he couldn't sleep at all. Soon a door opening next to him disturbed him, looking up to see a teenage doctor was there and he looked a bit scary with his serious stare, his hair was a bit strange and his hair was black.

The man said "My name is Yasuke Matsuda...I am your surgeon for today."

Hinata blinked his words a little off since he hadn't spoken in so long "Surgeon?"

Matsuda then said "I was requested for the final stage afterwards you could be released."

Hinata blinked. Did he fail or is this another part to the project. Hinata followed Matsuda and heard him muttering it was faint so it was difficult to hear but a part was easy to hear "...Poor sap..." Poor? What was wrong? Hinata was going to be talented in matter of minutes.

Entering the room full of doctors, Hinata asked softly "What is going to happen to me?"

Matsuda then said "We'll explain everything afterwards. Just be patient."

Hinata nodded and climbed up into the bed and laid down on it and soon felt a needle get into his arm. Instantly he felt horribly tired and scared. Hinata cried for answers but he passed out before any was given. The last thing he saw was Matsuda with a scalpel as Hinata fell into a deep dark sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I hope this is good an I hope to be more active now that I have first hour much more free active so horray! I really hope to continue this so hope you like!


End file.
